Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the one of the main three proagonist of the story, he is a sannin of konohaguke, he is a sage, one of the Ten Top strongest shinobis of Konohaguke, he is the only son, of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, a member of Team Kakashi, and the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Appearance In Part 1 (Tsunaku) he has blonde hair, orange shirt with blue sleeve, orange pants, a blue headband, and with three scars on each cheeks. when he is a soul reaper, he wears soul reaper clothes and a red belt to hold his zanpakuto sheate that hold his zanpakuto. In Part 2 (Shippuden) he has blonde hair, orange shirt with black sleeve, orange pants, a black headhead, and with three scars on each cheeks. since he regain his soul reaper powers, he no longer wears soul reaper clothes but his regular ones with a red coat when he release his zanpakuto, he use ropes to hold his zanpakuto. History Naruto was born as the honorable son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Before he was born , they had decided to name him after the character of Jiraiya's first book, hoping their son would be a great ninja as the character was. This made Jiraiya Naruto's godfather, soon after his birth, however, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacks Konoha. To save the village, Minato engaged the Nine-Tails in co mbat and sacrificed his life by sealing it within Naruto, believing his son would someday have use for it. Naruto was left to grow up knowing not hing about his parents, recieving only his mother's last name since the Third Hokage felt that it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Before Minato died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha view Naruto as a hero who helped defeat the Nine-Tails. However, only a few villagers honored his request, while most instead resented him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the Third Hokage decreed that nobody should ever speak of the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto, hoping that their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, despite not knowing why. Iruka Umino would be one of the few exceptions. Despite losing his parents to the Nine-Tails, Iruka later become compassionate to Naruto's plight. For this, Naruto came to view Iruka as the father-figure he never had. Jutsu Ninjutsu - Rasengan Ninjutsu - Raindow Rasengan Ninjutsu - Twin Rasengan Ninjutsu - Giant Rasengan Ninjutsu - Fire Storm Rasengan Ninjutsu - Wind Style: Rasengan Ninjutsu - Wind Style: Dragon God Rasengan Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Comic Rasengan Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Comic Kasenki Taijutsu - Clone Body Slam Taijutsu - Clone Spining Heel Drop Taijutsu - Uzumaki Whrilpool Formation Collaboration Justu - Combo Trasnformation Taijutsu - Naruto Uzumaki Barrage Taijutsu - Naruto 2000 Uzumaki Barrage Bushinjutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Kinjutsu - Wind Style: Rasenshuriken Tailed Beast Skill - Red Chakra Armor Tailed Beast Skill - Red Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Skill - Chakra Hammer Punch Tailed Beast Skill - Nine-Tailed Sonic Roar Tailed Beast Skill - Demon Fox Rasengan Tailed Beast Skill - Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Blast Tailed Beast Skill - Six-Tailed Fox Menacing Blast Tailed Beast Skill - Nine-Tailed Flying Thunder God Jutsu Tailed Beast Skill - Nine-Tailed Menacing Rasengan Powers & Abilites Jutsu - Sage Mode: as a Toad Sage, Naruto has the ability to has frog-like eyes with other Sage Jutsu, Flexability, and Nature Energy. Power - Vat Spiritual Power: as a Jinchuriki and a Substitube Soul Reaper, Naruto's Spiritual Pressure has increase individual he release his Tailed Beast's Chakra, the same as Ichigo. Ability - Expert Zanjutsu Specialist: When Naruto gain the powers of a Soul Reaper, he uses half of his power to hold his Zanpakuto, when his sword was broken in half by Byakuya Kuchiki he stop holding back and tried to use his remaining Zanpakuto to defeat Byakuya but even with his unleased Jinchuriki powers he was deafeated by Byakuya. In Shippuden when he regain his powers of a Soul Reaper and said his Zanpakuto's name, his swordman skill were starting to improving. Original Plot The original series begins with Naruto, labelled as his classes 'Death Last', once again failing to gradute from the Ninja Academy. Disappointed that his plans of becoming Hokage have hit another hurdle, Naruto was approached by one of his instructors, Mizuki. Mizuki told Naruto that, if he could steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Residence and learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, unaware that the village was now looking for him. Iruka tracked him down, and discovered Mizuki's involvement in the theft, realizing that Naruto had been duped by Mizuki, in an effort to steal the scroll. Mizuki attacks them, and told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed with him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. When Iruka risked his life to protect Naruto, however, Naruto realized that Mizuki's earlier words were a lie, and created hundreds of shadow clones to beat Mizuki to a pulp. For mastering such a difficult jutsu, Iruka allowed Naruto to gradute. In the days to come, Naruto befriended Konohamaru and became his on-off teacher, showing him how to perform a variety of both perverted and useful jutsu throughtout the rest of the series. he was also assigned to Team Seven, where he was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, under the Leadership of Kakashi Hatake. As the team's first order of business, Kakashi gave them a test to see if they were ready to become Genin. He had the three of them try to take the two bells he kept on his person, the goal of the test being to place teamwork above the fact that they couldn't all have a bell. Althought they initially failed miserably, all trying independently to take a bell, they eventually decided to work together, allowing to pass. Plot - Tsunaku Part 1 Naruto's original series was on The Land of Waves Arc where he and Team Seven escorted the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves to finish his bridge to free the country from Gato, first use of the Nine-Tails' chakra to defeat Haku, and after completing the mission, Tazuna name the bridge, "The Great Naruto Bridge". On The Chunin Exams Arc Kakashi saw how strong Team Seven was getting so, he decided to let them enter the Chunin Exam, on the firt exam Naruto pass without answering any of the questions, on the second exam Naruto encounter Orochimaru with Sasuke then he got his source of the Nine-Tails's chakra and sealed by Orochimaru then with Kabuto's help Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura pass the second exam, on the semi final exam he fights Kiba Inzuka and Akamaru, he ended the match by using the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, after a few months training with Jiraiya he went to the final exam, his opponent was Neji Hyuga, after encountering his Gentle Fist striking at him, he decided to use his jinchuriki powers to gain a lot of chakra against Neji, he ended the match with a shadow clone on the ground and a underground punch. On Destruction of Konoha before the resolve of Sasuke and Gaara an explosion was set and then Sound Ninjas appears, allies with The Sand Ninjas begins attacking every ninjas from the Leaf Village, meanwhile Kakashi gave Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru an A-Rank Mission with Pakkun's assistance to follow and find Sasuke to fight the Sand Siblings, by the time he reached Sasuke, Gaara wason his Shukaku Form before striking Sakura with one arm, during the battle Gaara uses his Full Shukaku Form and Flying Possum Jutsu and Naruto summons Gambunta which they use a Combo Transformation then ends things with a heatbutt he convinces Gaara about having someone that's precious to you. After the Sand and Sound Shinobis retreated, Naruto and everyone of the village(aside Yugao, Kakashi, and Jiraiya) went to the furnal of the Third Hokage and the other ninjas who die to protect the village. on The Seach for Tsunade Arc Naruto and Jiraiya seach for one of the Sannin Tsunade, after Itachi and Kisame failed to capture Naruto, Jiraiya's training was going to be the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu the Rasengan. After a couple of days he master the water and rubber ballon steps they finally encounter Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. Jiraiya ask Tsunade to be thr Fifth Hokage, but refuse. After Tsunaku kept saying bad things about The Third and Fourth Hokage, Naruto decided to made a bet with her that if he master the Rasengan than she will see that she's wrong and Naruto is worthy to be Hokage. After Tsunade breaks Orochimaru's offer, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune search for Tsunade, when Naruto saw Kabuto hurting Tsunade he finally master the Rasengan and use it on Kabuto. When Kabuto and Orochimaru leave, Tsunade gave Naruto her necklace and a kiss at his foehead then they all return to the village with Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage. After a several mission and with Sasuke leaving the village, later he met a boy with red hair and a black clothes, a green belt, and the symbol of the Senju Clan, he found out that he is Tsunade's son by saying "What!" He then decided to made Tsunaku, his rival of becoming the Hokage and his friend. Chunin Exam 2 Saga/Arc